


Mi único

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied Relationships, Implied Takano/Yokozawa, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past and Present
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche cualquiera de noviembre en la habitación de un universitario meditabundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi único

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita en el año 2011, sin corregir.

**Mi único**

_PruePhantomhive_

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

**(Resumen)**

Una noche cualquiera de noviembre en la habitación de un universitario meditabundo.

**(Deslindes)**

Los personajes de  _Sekaiichi hatsukoi_ son propiedad de **Shungiku Nakamura** y son empleados en esta historia sin fin de lucro.

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

_«Saga Sempai» y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que parece a punto de salirse saltando por la boca «Yo… ah… te amo»_

_Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo_

_Y la cara tornándose tan roja que puede competir sin temor a perder contra una manzana madura._

_«Era tan inocente en aquel entonces, pero ahora…»_

.-.

Cuando Yokozawa cerró la puerta, Masamune se dio la oportunidad de desmoronarse contra la cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, respirando con profundidad el perfume —su perfume—que se encontraba impregnado en ella.

Habían pasado toda la tarde hablando y, al caer la noche, los dos ya estaban completamente artos de la compañía del otro.

Masamune había tenido que confesar varias cosas que había creído poder enterrar sin obtener éxito alguno en ello por lo que, al final, había pedido a Takafumi que se marchara. Necesitaba pensar en las mismas cosas que le había contado y estas eran demasiadas como para terminar en una sola noche, mucho menos si se encontraba en compañía de alguien que, a pesar de ser un gran compañero y amigo, le resultaba chocante. ¿Por qué? A lo mejor porque, si bien Yokozawa no se había declarado abiertamente aún, el estaba muy al tanto de sus sentimientos. Podía verlos reflejados en sus ojos oscuros, algunas veces en el timbre de su voz y otras más en la manera en que solía darle palmadas de apoyo o roces confortantes.

Él no quería eso.

Deseaba de todo antes que un nuevo compromiso.

Él, mejor que nadie, podía imaginarse la gran variedad de situaciones que lograban provocarse gracias a esa  _cosa_ llamada amor —sus padres habían pasado por una de aquellas circunstancias fuertes y no era cosa fácil dejarla ir de largo— y no deseaba un desengaño para la única persona que le había ofrecido su apoyo sincero y comprensión cuando más frágil emocionalmente se encontraba.

Ah. No podía comprender, en verdad, porque el  _amor_ era capaz de poner un mundo de cabeza.

Él se había enamorado, por primera vez en su vida, de un chico llamado  _Oda_ Ritsu y ahora pagaba consecuencias. Pero debía ser completamente sincero: cada momento que había pasado al lado de ese jovencito dulce de cabellos castaños lo embelesaba al grado de tener  _pesadillas_ llenas de recuerdos que le taladraban el pecho y que, para su desgracia, también le ayudaban a pensar que la vida no podía ser tan mala.

Algún día se olvidaría de él y podría aprender de la experiencia. Algún día alguien más llegaría a su vida y lo ayudaría a eliminar el bache formado en el centro de su corazón. Por favor, a todos los cielos, que si lo olvidara.

_Que si lo olvidara. Pero, por Dios que no deseaba hacerlo._

Ese… ese… ¡Maldito mocoso!

Su perfume lo había envuelto y de repente, con un rayo de sol, se había evaporado. Ritsu… se había escurrido por su piel como un chorro de agua helada cuando antes, para su sorpresa, había rebasado sus fronteras y ahora estaba sumergido en la soledad, después de tanta compañía.

_De una forma u otra tenía que escapar de ella,_ porque.. _. la soledad es horrenda._

¡Necesitaba obtener nuevas fuerzas! ¿Pero de donde? ¡¿De dónde?!

Sus padres se habían separado hacía mucho tiempo ya y habían formado nuevas familias, por lo tanto, no podía acudir aquellos con la misma confianza que antes porque ¿Quién le aseguraba que no lo dejarían de lado ahora que era una encrucijada entre ambos y no un camino fijo que seguir como sus nuevos compañeros de hogar?

¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu!

Gracias al cielo, se había quedado solo en la habitación. Si alguien hubiera escuchado el gemido lastimoso que había escapado en ese momento de entre sus labios, hubiera tenido que suicidarse lanzándose por la ventana.

Tampoco hubiera sido agradable que alguien contemplara el fuerte golpe que se había dado contra la cabecera de la cama en una lucha infructuosa por quedar inconsciente y sacarse de la mente a ese hombre de cabellos castaños que lo había hechizado y lo había hecho dudar de si mismo, de sus capacidades y de su fortaleza para enfrentar diversas situaciones.

En realidad, Masamune, desde que tenía memoria, se había considerado alguien fuerte. Comprobar, ahora, lo contrario, era un hachazo directo a toda su confianza.

Y de nuevo: ¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu!

Si tan solo… lograra saber de alguna forma que en un futuro se volverían a ver. Que podrían cruzar miradas y aclarar todos los malentendidos del pasado, a lo mejor eso conseguiría ponerlo bien. Regresarlo a ser el Masamune que siempre había sido y no el amargado del que Yokozawa se quejaba constantemente.

Pero… ¡esperar es inútil!

Siempre, siempre,  _siempre,_ había esperado que lo de sus padres se solucionara. Siempre, siempre, siempre, había esperado que su padre volviera a casa tras haber marchado. Siempre, siempre, siempre, había deseado que su madre dejara de frecuentar a aquel hombre. Siempre, siempre, siempre, había deseado que el tiempo volviera atrás para intentar ayudar a la reconciliación de su familia y eso no había pasado.

¿Qué más podía decir? «¡Adelante corazón!» sonaba tan poco alentador en esos momentos. «No quiero morir de amor» parecía mucho mejor.

¿Por… porque… de repente estaba…?

Hundió la cara en la almohada y fue completamente consciente de que sonrió de manera maniaca, sintiendo la brisa fresca de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

¡Era un idiota!

Por privarse de las ganas de creer, de volver a ilusionarse, de volver a confiar en sí mismo.

Pero…

Pero…

« _Mi único… mi único…»_

En verdad era un idiota… nunca lo volvería a ver. Por más que lo buscara, nunca lo vería de nuevo.

_& /&/&_

_—¡Onodera!_

_—¡Takano-san!_

_Pero, antes de poder decir siquiera algo más, el joven de cabellos castaños fue pillado desprevenido por su superior, cuyas manos heladas estaban ahora contra su cuello y su boca roja apretada contra sus labios._

_«Mi único amor»_.


End file.
